


whiskey and ice cream is a healthy mix, right?

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [7]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, i couldn’t help myself with this one, javid - Freeform, sprace, sprace helps Jack bc Jack is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: spot and race comfort a sad and frustrated jack





	whiskey and ice cream is a healthy mix, right?

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this chapter is mostly javid centric but whatever we all love javid anyway  
I FINALLY SLEPT be proud of me!!  
enjoy!

Spot and Race were sitting on the couch when Jack burst in without knocking, laid down on their floor, and cried out, “I’m so freaking in love with Davey!”

Spot set his book down.

“No shit.” Race said plainly, and Jack whimpered.

“I’m sad.” Jack mumbled brokenly into the carpet.

Race and Spot exchanged a look, realizing that this was bordering on a full crisis, and Spot stood and started for the kitchen at the same moment that Race went and lifted Jack off the carpet. Spot grabbed a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard and a carton of Ben & Jerry’s from the freezer, returning just in time to see Race dragging Jack into the recliner, where he laid dejectedly. He handed his brother the alcohol and ice cream, tossing him a spoon a moment later, and then sat on the couch next to Race.

“What happened?” Spot asked, as Jack popped the lid off the Ben & Jerry’s. 

Jack shrugged and waved one paint-stained hand in the air. “It wasn’t even anything! I just... I don’t know.” He shoveled ice cream into his mouth and said around his spoon, “I was just looking at him, just sitting on the couch, like he does all the time, and I just remembered how much I love him and I totally freaked out.” He sighed. “I think I made up some excuse about going to get groceries, I’m not sure. I just shot out of there.”

Race and Spot inhaled at the same time. “I know I’m going to sound like a broken record, but Davey loves you too.” Race said slowly.

“He really does.” Spot added.

Jack groaned, set the ice cream down, and unscrewed the cap of the whiskey. “How do you know that?” He huffed, and then downed at least three mouthfuls.

Race’s brows rose. “Wow, no chaser or anything?” He asked, in a slightly surprised and more-than-slightly impressed tone.

Jack made a face like ‘why need a chaser when you’re dead inside anyway’, which Spot had definitely experienced before, and wiped a hand across the back of his mouth.

“We know that,” Spot cut in, before they could get off topic. “Because we’ve known Davey as long as you have. He’s one of our best friends as much as you are, and it’s so fucking obvious, in all honesty.”

Race nodded. “No offense, but you two are completely alienating when you’re together. It’s like you’re in some elite, exclusive club that only the two of you are allowed into.”

Jack groaned took another swig of whiskey. “I’m dying.” He moaned, banging his head against his fist. “Davey’s like a fucking Disney prince.”

“He’s actually valid.” Spot murmured to Race. “Davey’s perfect.”

“I know!” Jack yelled, and reached for the ice cream again, still holding the alcohol in one hand. He looked like a mess, to say the least. “I’m in love with a Disney prince!”

“Disney boys are dateable. I think I’d date that one chipmunk from that Disney show, y’know the one. The twin chipmunks.”

“What the mother fuck,” Spot chimed in, but Jack just nodded.

“Chip and Dale?”

“Yes!” Race gestured with one hand firmly, as if saying  _exactly, listen to him._ “I’d date Chip. But not Dale.”

“Dale’s the one with the red nose, he’s so cute.” Jack objected, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Why are we talking about this?”

“Shut up Spot.” Race said distractedly, and sat up to stare at Jack. “Chip is fucking adorable, first of all. Dale’s the dumb one, and Chip’s the one who comes up with all the plans.”

“So?” Jack shrugged. “Spot’s dumb, and you like him.”

Race and Spot simultaneously turned scarlet.

“I do _not_ like _Spot.”_ Race demanded firmly, stuttering a little, and Spot nodded.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked down to his phone. “Whatever you say.”

Spot snuck a glance at Race at the same moment that Race looked at him.

They both blushed harder and suddenly found their hands extremely interesting.

“Can we get back to me?” Jack asked, and they looked up at the same time, shaking their heads back and forth as if to clear the previous conversation from their heads.

“Sorry.” Race said, and then chuckled.

“What do I do?” Jack sighed, eating a scoop of ice cream and then taking an aggressive gulp of whiskey.

“Well,” Spot said knowingly, and Jack glared at him, already knowing what he was going to say. “You could always tell him.”

“If I wanted to die.”

“Calm down, Kelly.” Race cut in, holding one hand up. “Davey loves you, and you love him. It’s very simple.”

“Okay, say that part _is_ simple.  The rest of it absolutely is not. Davey is my best friend, guys, he means the world to me. The fact that we’re friends comes way before the fact that I love him. So say he does love me too, what do we do then? What do we do if it doesn’t work out—how are we ever supposed to go back to being best friends if our relationship fails?” Jack sighed.

Race opened his mouth to say something, probably tell Jack how insane he was being, and there was a knock at the door.

Jack’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “That’s Davey!” He whispered fiercely, and then turned to Spot. “Hide me!”

Spot rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no.” He said plainly, and stood to open the door, glancing back to Race. He looked like he was trying not to laugh at Jack’s obvious nerves.

Sure enough, Davey was standing on the other side of the door, one hand still raised from knocking, face a picture of awkwardness and anxiety.

“Hey, is Jack here?”

Spot opened the door further, gesturing to his slouching brother, who raised one hand awkwardly. Davey did the same, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Um, what the hell? You totally just bolted.” Davey said, stepping inside. Spot closed the door behind him and cast Race an alarmed look.

Jack smiled uncomfortably, face the color of a beet. “Sorry, I had to tell Race something.”

Davey raised a brow. “You couldn’t have texted him?”

“It was an... in-person sort of thing.”

“Then why’d you say you needed to get groceries?” Davey shoved his hands in his pockets, brows lowering angrily, and his cheeks flushed. “I was worried about you.”

Spot cast Jack a knowing look over Davey’s shoulder, and Jack glowered back. “Sorry, Dave, I guess my brain is scattered. I wasn’t thinking.”

“No you weren’t.” Davey snarled, and Race stood and backed away slightly, Spot following suit until they were side-by-side.

Jack stood and sighed. “Don’t be upset, Davey. I wasn’t trying to be such a dick, I swear I wasn’t. I just needed to air some stuff out, to think. I’m sorry.”

“Is this...” Davey glanced over his shoulder at Spot and Race, who were listening avidly, and restarted in a quieter tone. “Is this about what happened the other night?”

Race and Spot’s brows both shot up, and they looked at each other quickly, only to look back to Jack, who looked mortified. “Oh my god, no!” He yelled, shaking his head and making an X with his hands. “No, no, it’s not, no.”

Davey exhaled, seemingly understanding he wasn’t going to get an answer out of Jack, and nodded. “Okay, well—just don’t do it again. You really scared me.”

Jack brushed his fingertips unconsciously along Davey’s outstretched forearm, and Spot wrapped his hand around Race’s wrist, squeezing. Race dug a fingernail gently into the back of Spot’s palm, a silent ‘yeah, I see it’. “I’m sorry.” Jack went on, his eyes stuck on Davey’s face. Spot remembered the “alienating” comment Race had made just minutes before and found himself grinning at it.

“Can we go home?” Davey’s hand overlapped Jack’s on his arm, their fingers threading together idly.

Jack nodded, seemed to remember Spot and Race were still in the room, and cast them a sheepish smile. “Sorry, guys.” He chuckled, pulling Davey towards the door. “And thanks.”

Spot clapped his shoulder. “Anytime.” He said truthfully.

Jack hugged Race while still holding one of Davey’s hands in his, and Davey took the opportunity to look to Spot concernedly.  _Is he alright? _He mouthed. Spot just nodded once, one of his hands still wrapped around Race’s wrist, and Davey seemed to let out a tiny breath. Spot watched his hand tighten around his brother’s, and his heart warmed.

Race and Spot stood together, waving as Jack and Davey walked out of the apartment. The moment the door was closed, they looked at each other and groaned, rolling their eyes.

“They’re so in love.” They said in tandem, and fell backwards onto the couch. Race snagged the bottle of whiskey and Spot giggled, grabbing the carton of ice cream and spoon.

“And so oblivious.” Race said, swallowing his whiskey as they traded items.

Spot nodded and watched Race scoop a spoonful of ice cream.

—

“Okay,” Davey said, and pressed the lobby button in the elevator of Spot and Race’s apartment building. “I know you’re upset, but can I say something?”

Jack nodded, feeling his heart kick up. His hand was still entwined with Davey’s, though that wasn’t unusual. “Yeah.”

Davey sighed and chuckled. “Race and your brother are so oblivious.”

“I know!” Jack exhaled and laughed gratefully.

Both added at the same moment, “And so in love.”

They laughed the entire elevator ride down.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaaaa everyone’s oblivious  
hope you enjoyed love y’all smmm!!  
<333


End file.
